Online collaboration tools can permit a community of users to collaborate on projects, share information, meet and discuss issues, and make presentations, all online. They can be used with various sizes and types of user communities such as work teams, social networks, and other associations of users. However, a particular user community must be defined and set up by an administrator. The administrator determines and defines the membership of the community as well as members' permissions and rights with respect to a collaboration space. Oftentimes, the administrator will need to modify the membership of the community to reflect various changes in the community and/or permissions with respect to the collaboration space. The administrator also configures and maintains the collaboration space itself. In some instances, the rights and responsibilities of an administrator can be delegated to one or more members of the community. Such collaboration spaces, therefore, tend to require more than an insignificant amount of overhead to set up and maintain.